fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Road to The Unknown/Issue 19
It had been roughly a week since the group left Ulf and his wolves, the vehicles provided were barely able to function in the constant ongoing blizzard as the temperature began dropping even further. The group knew they had to find a more stable location, and fast or they'd freeze to death. With a sigh and rubbing his eyes, Michael frantically looked for anything what could be used as a potential shelter, the last shelter they used was overrun by other survivors and rather than take the chance to fight a significantly better armed group, they moved on to try and find a more secure location. After hours of awkward silence, Royce with a slight cough caught Michael's attention; "We should stop, y'know let me drive you've been at this for hours.", Royce said, "No...it's fine, I've still got enough in me to keep going.", Michael replied groggily, "I don't think you do, man. You barely can keep your eyes open", "Well I can't ask you, your arm's still in rough shape, has to be right? That wolf damn near ripped it off.", Royce rubbed his arm uncomfortably; "It's fine...really, it's not as bad as it was the past few days, really...let me drive. Could easily honk to get the guys behind to stop.", a brief silence hit Michael before he shook his head, "No offence, but I'd rather drive while I'm tired drive over you with your arm, the tough guy act might work on the others, but that shit doesn't work on me.". A defeated sigh hit Royce as he nodded his head to accept his defeat. Roughly an hour or two before the truck Michael was driving hit a sudden but painful stop, shaking the group awake as a sudden brake hit the truck behind with a brief honk of the horn. "The hell's going on!?" Tanith questioned in an annoyed shout, "I can see a shack up ahead, and it might be the only place we can stop and at least hunker down for a bit even if it's just for some of us to sleep.", "Michael...it's one fucking shack, and we don't know if anyone's in there.", a slight hum came from Michael as he acknowledged the response; "If worst case scenario happens, we kill them for make them leave." he finally replied as a shocked gasp hit Tanith and Rayne. "We can't just kill innocent people!" Rayne protested in disgust, "Hardly anyone's innocent these days, besides it's us or them and frankly I'd rather us be alive over one person." Michael explained, as hard as a response it was Royce and Tanith slowly accepted ultimately it's them over anyone else not in the group as heartless as it was. Two rapid honks from the truck behind filled the almost dead silence. "What's the plan then?" Royce asked, "Simple, let them know what's going on.", "And that is?", "You and me are gonna scout out that little shack and see if it's safe, we're gonna need Tanith on the wheel for this and tell the others to stay inside that truck in case we need to make a quick getaway." a slight chuckle burst from Royce; "You really think there's gonna be an army in that single shack?", "No, but it doesn't hurt to be vigilant, I'd rather not have someone else die.", "...point taken." Royce quickly ran out to let the rest of the group in the vehicle behind what the plan was. Several minutes had passed and the blizzard had died down to a light snowfall. A quick knock on the driver's side of the door alerted Michael that Royce was ready, "Alright, Tanith get on the wheel and keep a look out for the signal if it's clear.", "And that will be...?", "A flare, probably be brighter than your hair so you can't miss it." with a sarcastic laugh and a quick flip of the bird, Michael left the truck. The duo ran quickly to the shack to avoid the exposure of the cold for too long. They both hit a side of the door, with a quick check of their weapons, Michael counted down on the door before kicking it open. They both quickly scanned the shack, it was a fairly small double roomed shack with a basement door, and several mattresses scattered around and a fireplace. "Doesn't look like much, but at least we'll be able to keep warm." Royce pointed out, "Yeah...I guess, light the flare to get them, I'll check the basement." Michael replied. A subtle nod came from Royce, and he ran out to light the flare. Michael took a deep breath before heading down to the basement, with batteries being scarce he had to make sure he was careful with what he had in his flashlight. He opened the door as the thick smell of death hit him, Michael reeled back and gagged as it hit him. A brief pause hit him before pulling out a piece of cloth to wrap around his face, turning on the flashlight Michael made his way down the stairs. Scanning the area, it seemed almost empty barring empty tins of food and half eaten candy bars, "Fucking waste..." he muttered to himself as he continued to search the basement, it seemed almost empty...almost before Michael noticed a small trail. Because of the darkness of the basement and the dimness of the flashlight it was hard to tell what it was, Michael followed the trail it seemed to get wider as he followed, after following it for a minute or two Michael reeled back in shock and disgust as he stumbled upon an incredibly mutilated corpse. Michael had a brief look at the corpse as he noticed there was barely any flesh on the corpse's face with various entry wounds on the body as well as a foot missing. Backing away, Michael ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Frantically searching for a way to ensure the basement door remained locked, he stumbled on a key which he grabbed and ran back to the basement door in hopes that it'd lock the door, the familiar locking click caused him a brief sigh of relief as the rest of the group made their way in. "Anything in the basement?" Royce asked, Michael simply sat there in a brief shock as Gwyn placed his hand on Michael shoulder, "Hey, anything down there?", "Body.", Michael said in a forced whisper, "There's...a fucking body down there? And we're supposed to be staying here?" Silas asked in disgust, "It's either that or staying in the trucks.", Rayne pointed out, "Nobody asked you little girl, but you're...right." Silas replied. A harsh stare came from Tanith as Silas looked back at her indifferently. "Look, I locked the door and at least we have a fire place to try and keep warm, I suggest at least one of us watch outside just in case shit gets out of control." Michael said. "I'll keep watch for a few hours." Royce barked, Gwyn shook his head "I don't think so, your arm's probably still in rough shape.", "It's fine...honestly.", "Well at least let me look at it", Gwyn said as he pulled Royce's arm and in a near instant, Royce pulled back with his hand on his gun, "I'm fucking fine, look just...it's fine, but touch me again and I will put you in the ground, I don't need you playing doctor. I'll watch for the next few hours and if you've got a problem, stick it up your ass, Michael said himself someone needs to watch and I'd rather have my ass freezing through a fucking window than you guys, it's not like I'm standing right outside.", a tired sigh came from Gwyn as he accepted defeat, "Alright, you can keep watch if you wanna watch from the window or even be outside I'm not gonna argue, the cold's not as bad now the blizzard's died down, just...be careful alright?". "Yeah, yeah." Royce abrasively replied as he perched himself at the window. "I'll get us a fire going, seeing as none of you assholes are doing anything." Silas suddenly said. "Guess I'll see what sorta food we can cook in the truck." Tanith said, "Yeah, do that seeing as it's the only thing a woman's really good for." Silas replied in a snide tone. Suddenly stopping, Tanith took one look at him, with Silas simply looking at her expecting a response, Tanith held her tongue and went outside to the truck. Shaking their heads in disgust, the rest of the group propped up the mattresses in areas where they'll sleep as Silas began trying to start a fire. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Sean *Gwyn *Rayne *Straid** *Selena* (*Does not appear) (**No Lines) Supporting Cast *Michael Trivia *New issue baybee! *Aiming to actually get back into writing now motivation is starting to kick in and life isn't killing me. *Did a cheeky little time skip for about a week because I couldn't think of how else to go with it *Fuck off Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Issues Category:Road to The Unknown